


SuperAvengeWhoLock Imagines

by icemakermagic



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakermagic/pseuds/icemakermagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment below some ideas about reader relationships with the Supernatural, Avengers,  Sherlock, and Doctor Who characters! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine feeling depressed and about to commit suicide, so Dean confesses his love to stop it

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you have a trigger warning of any kind (self harm, suicide thoughts, abuse, etc.) please skip over the chapter!! I will try to write as much as possible, but if you have any problems, don't hate on me for a work of art! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TW: suicide / cutting

You sat at the edge of your bed in a crappy motel as you looked down at her wrists. Some parts of them filled with scars from hunts, some from your own self. No one really knew about your self harm, and you didn't want them to know.  
A year ago, you set a date that today would be the day you killed yourself. It would be hard, but you decide to shoot yourself, as that would be over quicker. As the Winchester brothers were out on a hunt, you wrote your dying message on a piece of paper. It read-

'Dear anyone who finds this,  
When you get this, I will probably be dead. I have been through anxiety, bullies, some sexual harassment, and even my own self-harm. I would like to tell you in this message I tried all I could to stay, but I did this and I will end this. Today, on (month) (day) (year), I have died and I would like to say I'm sorry. I am sorry for putting you through my misery and pain and now, you will never have to live with me again. A couple of words that I say to my dearest friends.  
Bobby Singer - Bobby, keep your head up high! This war will go on and you have been like a father to me. I remember when you told me you were a hunter and I couldn't stand it! I was a little girl, wanting to go hunt again. Thank you for standing by my side and helping me with understanding monsters. You are the definition of a true father.  
Castiel - Castiel… even though we weren't the best buddies in the world, you taught me that God will always be with us and to never give up. There will always be a way to make other people smile, even when you do not understand. Even though you did not understand what I went through, I say to you that you were like me oldest brother. I will always remember you!  
Sam Winchester - Sammy, you can do this! Some people say you are a monster, I say you are a hero! You always look after people and even though you took a bad turn once or twice, I will never forget that cheery smile on your face when we all had prank wars. My brother moose, will always be in my heart.  
Dean Winchester - Dean, I want to tell you so many things, but in this letter, I can only say so much. I have always loved your cocky personality. It's your best feature to make me smile on my worst days and hunts. Keep eating pie! :)  
Everyone, you have come so far and your journey is just growing! I'm so proud that you all made it this far! I have not, but you will live on forever!! Bobby, thanks for being an amazing father. Castiel, thank you for helping me when I was hurt. Sam, thanks for giving a smile on my face. And Dean, thanks for being my true love crush. I love you Dean.  
I pray for every one of you and thank you for being my friends.  
Love, (y/n) (m/n) (l/n). :3'

You set the pen down as you scanned over your letter, some of your tears splashed onto it. Sighing, you stood up and opened the front door and taped it to the door. You looked around to find no one, but some headlights pulling into motel parking lot. Realizing who it was, you slammed the door and hurried to find your gun. Franticly looking around for your gun and some bullets, you heard some footsteps walking towards the door.  
As you found the gun loaded in your duffle bag, you ran into the bathroom and locked the door, hearing the door being broken and footsteps running around the motel room everywhere.

-3rd POV-  
"(Y/N)?!! Where are you?!!" Dean screamed as he looked everywhere. Then he heard the sobbing behind the bathroom door. Scrambling to get to the door, he yelled for her. "(Y/N), stop!" he said as he tried to unlock the door. "Go away Dean!!" she yelled as she cocked the gun. Dean fumbled with the door lock until he realized he was unable to unlock it.  
"(Y/N)! Listen to me! Don't do it!" he screamed. He heard her weeps behind the door as screamed, "Why do you even care?!"

"Because I love you!"

After a while he heard a thunk on the ground and his eyes went wide. He screamed to her over and over again, until he heard unlocking. As the door opened, he saw (y/n) with her black long sleeved shirt rolled up to show her scars and the gun fallen to the ground.  
"W-What did you say?" she asked in a hushed voice. Without thinking, Dean leaned in and hugged her. Dean ran his fingers down her hair and soothed her. "I love you (y/n). Always have, always will till the end of the world." he said in a whisper. (y/n) hugged back as she let her tears fall onto his leather jacket.  
Dean pulled away from the hug slightly and brought his plump lips to hers. As he leaned his forehead against hers, he pulled away from the kiss in a panting mess.

"(Y/N), if you ever have the urge to do hurt yourself ever again, come talk to us, okay? We promise you, we'll always be here for you." Dean said.  
"Ok Dean. Thank you."  
"Don't be thanking me yet."

{ If you ever EVER feel this way, please contact me!! We can get through it together because I know exactly where you are coming from!! Please let me help! <3 }


	2. Imagine researching with Sam and him taking a break to massage you

"Hey Sam. I see you got a little more homework than usual. " (y/n) said to try and lighten the mood. He looked up and smiled, then went back to his business. (y/n) slightly pouted and looked back at her book.   
2 hours had gone by and no new information to be found. "How in the world have we not found a single thing yet?!" she asked as she closed the 4th book she looked through. "This is one crazy piece of hell." he mutters to himself. (y/n) looks at him tiredly and walks over to behind his chair.   
"Hey, you need to lighten up." she said as she began to massage his shoulders. As he lightly blushed, she smiled slightly as she found it working. "Look, everything will be fine~! Just lighten up for me will yah?" (y/n) asked, slapping his back slightly as she headed back towards her seat.   
"W-Wait..." he said as she sat down. "Let me return the favor." he said as she blushed slightly. Walking back over to the younger brother, she took a seat right infront of him. He began to kneed into her shoulders, but not enough to hurt her. (y/n) blushed as she moved her shoulders along with his rubbing.   
Finishing up, (y/n) began to get out of the chair, but as soon as she gets up, (y/n)'s heel gets stuck under the chair and she falls backwards to the side of the chair. In little time, she had been caught by the one and only moose. (y/n) looked up at the Winchester and lightly blushed. "T-Thanks Sam." she said with a slight smile. He had a dash of pink on his face, but not enough to notice. "No problem (y/n). But that ankle might need some work on it." he said with a slight chuckle.   
She stifled a giggle as she sat back on the chair. Sam turned the seat around to face him as he went to grab the first-aid kit. As he set it down next to him, (y/n) brought her ankle up to his knee so he could treat it. He stifled a chuckle as he looked at the ankle.   
"This might hurt a little." he mumbled as he looked at her. She smiled lightly and leaned forward to watch what he was doing. Right before he starts to wrap up the sore ankle, he locks lips with her. (y/n) blushes a dark shade of red and he lets go with a small wink. "That will get your mind off of it." he said as he started the procedure. (y/n) smirked and grabbed his face and looked the plum lips of the younger hunter with her soft ones. Sam, being a shocked guy he is, sits there as she kisses him. Finally realizing what was happening, he kisses back.   
Once they let go, he smiled as a red blush appears on his face. "So, what about your ankle?" he asks. (y/n) smiles and puts her arms around his neck as she lets her foot set to the ground. "It can wait." she said as they locked lips once more. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, you find out about that shapeshifter yet, or are you just sucking on another monster?"


	3. Imagine changing and Sherlock walking in

-3rd POV-

After a super hard case of chasing Moriarty, the team and you headed back to the flat that most people know from the famous Sherlock Holmes and his blogger. Most people don't know Sherlock and John have another flat mate. That's right, you get to room with two handsome men and go along with their horridness cases and fun chases. (hey that rhymed) But most of the time, Sherlock or Johnny (thats what you liked to call him) will keep you in your room like Rapunzel or not let you go on cases because of the dangers. That night was the first that Moriarty ever knew of you, so know you had to be very careful, even though you hated the idea of being a damsel in distress.

Shedding off your green leather jacket, like a certain Winchester, you head to the kitchen to make yourself some of your favorite (f/tea) tea. "Sherlock, John, tell me when my tea is done! I'm going to shower and get all this blood off of me." you said as you start to head to your bedroom. 

After your last case, the person that Moriarty held captive got shot right on you, so all the victim's blood from his head landed on your clothes. Your clothes stuck to your body like honey on a sandwich. Not the best impression when you had to take the tube.

"Alright (y/n). We'll tell you when it's done." John said, dropping on the sofa and reading the newspaper. 

Closing the door of your bedroom door, you take your iPhone from your pocket and place it on the speaker. You have always loved music, all types. Once your iPhone was connected, the beginning of 'Acapella by Karmin' started to play. You moved your hips to the loud bass and started to shed your first layer of flannel. Dancing around with your bloodied clothing, you started to take off all the bloodied layers. When the chorus came on, you only had on your pants, underwear, and last flannel, which barely had any blood on it.

Not hearing the knock on the door, you continued dancing until you heard a familiar dark chocolate voice behind you.   
"(Y/N), your tea is read-." Sherlock said as he stopped his sentence as he saw you dancing. You froze from shock and embarrassment as your bright red blush rose to your cheeks. You looked over your shoulder to see Sherlock with a small dust of pink on his face. "O-oh... Thanks for telling me Sherlock." you said, trying to act calm.

What Sherlock said next made chills run down your back and out through the floor. "Well, go on. Don't stop dancing on my account. No reason to stop the fun." he said with a slight smirk. Wide eyes turned to his and the next song started to play as you tried to hide your blush.

As Sherlock started to leave, chuckling to himself about an experiment, you started to dance again. "If you wanted me to, you could have just asked." you said, turning around to face him. His blue ocean eyes widened as he walked in more. "This is why I like my favorite girl so much." he said as he closed the gap of your lips. The sync from the music to your lips was almost scary, but you ignored it and focused on how soft his lips were. 

Pulling back for air a little too quickly, you and Sherlock slightly smirked as you looked up at him. "So, was that of your experiment, or did you finally get to kiss your favorite girl for you?" you asked.  
He chuckled softly and whispered in your ear,"Both."

Lets just say that John might have had to stop the tea kettle and go to Mary's apartment for some quiet sleep, because apparently, there as a rodent in your bedroom. ;)


	4. Imagine Only Seeing Gray Until You Meet Your Soul Mate, Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective, may never know what it means to love. But knowing that everyone has a soul mate made him wonder, can he actually love? Or is he just on this earth to find the murderers of some pretty boring people? He might never now, seeing gray for the rest of his life. As he was contemplating this thought, he played his violin and hummed along with a special song he has had on his heart for a while. ‘Everything is so gray and boring. Why can’t we see this thing called ‘color?’ he thought to himself. But, at that very moment, John busts through the door.

“Sherlock! We have a new client!” John said as he walks through a door with a handsome young man. “Ah, a new client. How wonderful,” Sherlock said, putting his violin in its case and sitting down on his comfy black chair. “Now, how may we help you? Tell me your situation and such,” he said, putting his hands in a prayer position and crossed his legs in the chair. The client sat down and smiled slightly. 

“Well, um, hi. My name is Tristan and my girlfriend, (y/n), has been missing. 2 weeks ago, she ran away from her parents and she stayed at my house,” Tristan said as he repositioned himself on the couch, holding his hands together tightly. “Until now, she has been working as a photographer, but she was out doing some photos for some client named James or so, and she went missing. I contacted this James guy, trying to find out where my girl is, but he said he hasn’t seen her. Just asking for the pictures and stuff,” he said, looking at Sherlock and John, who were now sitting on his chair across from Sherlock. As Sherlock was analyzing the data given to him and by Tristan’s look, he nodded his head, needing more information. “I even called her parents to ask if she was taken back home! But nothing! Her parents didn’t want anything to do with her,” he said with a serious look in his eyes.

After talking with him for a while more, Sherlock got some more clues about his situation and started to work. Time passed and (y/n) has been missing for about 3 days more than Tristan hoped for. Then it struck Sherlock. “John, grab your coat. I think I know where (y/n) is.”

Driving to the location Sherlock found with Tristan, Sherlock started to ask some personal questions. “So Tristan, what are colors like?” he asked him. “What?” Tristan asked back, confused. “Well, you found the one you love. What do colors look like?” he asked again. John, being shocked Sherlock would ask anything, especially with love, looked at Sherlock like he was crazy… or crazier as he would have said.

“What do you mean? I don’t really LOVE her. I just want to have a girlfriend. Plus, I haven’t found her yet,” he said, sitting back in his seat. Sherlock looked at him disgusted. Even though Sherlock never thought about love that much, just it being human error, he was always curious about the matter. Not knowing things bugged Sherlock more than anything in the world, and not knowing what colors were made him angrier.

Arriving at the place, Sherlock and John ran to the entrance. Tristan being shocked that they cared more, scuttled along with them. Once they open the doors, they find a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair with a ‘musical heart’ on it with blue jeans, tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

Then Sherlock’s eyes widen and so did hers. All around him, color started to seep into place, making Sherlock look around everywhere along with the girl’s. He felt like she was the most important thing in the world and so did she. He felt like she was amazing and beautiful and just all around perfect and so did she.

“John, what is this?” he asked John confused. John looked around too, but he saw nothing but gray. “What do you mean, Sherlock?” he asked, wondering if he finally cracked with crazy. 

Then it clicked in his head. “I see colors,” Sherlock said with a small smile. He whipped his head around to the girl, who now had Jim Moriarty standing right beside her.

“You.” Sherlock said, getting angrier than he had ever been before. “Me~!” Moriarty said with a slight smile. “Sherlock, did it really take you this long to figure out? It took you not long when people’s lives are in danger. Do you not care about her?” he said with a sinister grin. Sherlock almost growled like he was so angry. “What do you want Jim?” he asked, almost ready to pounce.

“What is it with you? Before you didn’t care if this girl was alive or dead! It was just another case to solve your boredness!” he said, leaning on the chair. Sherlock then ran at the criminal and Jim ran, out of the room, now making more plans for her.

“What the hell man?! You don’t care about her?!” Tristan screamed. Once Sherlock faced him he shut up as fast as you can say ‘apple juice’. “Of course I care about her; now at least! You don’t, so how about you two break up! Your not her soul mate!” he screamed at him. Tristan then made the connection and smiled lightly as he walked away. “Your welcome,” Tristan said, as he would never see that girl ever again.

Quickly, Sherlock and John got your restraints undone and Sherlock made sure you were all right. “What is your full name?” he asked her, holding her face in his hands. (Y/n) started to tear up. “(F/n) (m/n) (l/n).” she said as she smiled brightly. Sherlock showed her the same smile before saying, “Not anymore. Your knew name with be (f/n) (m/n) Holmes, because you, and I know for sure, are my soul mate. You can see them right? The colors?” he asks her, making sure she was the one. She nodded quickly, before pulling him for a kiss.

-1 month later-

“And I then knew that she was my soul mate and that I found out what love was for the first time in forever.” Sherlock said, holding (y/n) in his arms, standing in front of his parents. “Well dearie, congratulations!” Sherlock’s mom said with a smile that could make your heart melt.

(Y/n) then leaned in and Sherlock stole a kiss from her. “Thank you, Jim Moriarty. Because with out you, I would have never met my soul mate.” (Y/n) thought as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Sherlock’s chest for the rest of her life where she will always feel happy.


	5. Imagine Castiel popping in while You were Checking Yourself in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a Self Concussion ! Reader !!! So if this triggers you, please do not read!! I will post other imagines!!!

Being bored at the main bunker (y/n) laid down on her bed and stuffed her face in her pillow. Sam and Dean had told you to there were going on a small hunt, but after getting a call from them, (y/n) would rather stay at home. 

The brothers need to go to a fancy ball with a lady partner, and right now was not the best time to dress up. For one, (y/n) hates dressing up just because it’s uncomfortable, and second, she can’t see herself so pretty if it was the life of her. She hated her body, her voice, her hair; mostly her everything, leaving her a self-conscious mess on the inside.

Feeling that she needed a break from everything, (y/n) had locked herself in her room to ‘get ready,’ when she heard a knock on the door.  
“(Y/n)! Are you almost done?” Sam asked, slightly worried. (Y/n) got up from her bed and trudged over to the closet. “Yeah Sam-Moose. Just give me 20 minutes or so,” she said, smirking at the nickname. 

Opening the closet door, she pushed some of her ugly dresses aside so she could get to her favorite dress. It was a sparkly (f/c) slim, thigh cut with an across body strap on its right shoulder. This dress, to her, was perfect. Pulling it out to examine it, she smiled to herself as she laid it on her dull, gray bed. 

After about 5 minutes of fixing her (h/l) (h/c) hair into a nice neat (f/hairstyle), she put on some light makeup to give the affect. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she needed makeup.

‘Of course you need makeup. Your so stupid and ugly; why would anyone want to see a face like yours?!’

Oh yeah. You forgot about your self for a little bit. Frowning slightly (y/n) went back over to her dress and started to strip out of her pjs. As she looked at herself with only a tank and some shorts, she frowned as tears started to weald up in her eyes. Pinching some of the ‘fat’ that she called it, on her stomach, she looked at herself with dread and sorrow in the mirror.

Just as she was about to cry, a fluttering of wings appeared behind her. Turning around, she found Cas, the (HOT) trench-coated angel boyfriend standing by the foot of her bed. “I thought I heard you were in pain. What is wrong?” he asked as he scanned over her body. (Y/n) started to cover herself up, when Cas noticed. His face turned confused as always, but in a sorrowful way that made her want to cover herself up more.

“Why do you think so poorly of yourself, (y/n)? There is no need, for even the biggest of people are beautiful.” Cas said as he started walking towards her slowly. Then, (Y/n) ran to the angel and hugged him, crying lightly on his shoulder. Shocked, Cas kind of just stood there, but then slowly started to pat her on the back. 

“You shouldn’t worry about what other hurtful people think of you, (y/n). Humans can’t see your soul and can’t see the beauty in it. No other human will harm you when I am around to protect you,” the boyfriend said as he kissed her on the forehead lightly.

“Thanks Castiel. You really are my guardian angel,” (y/n) said as she smiled lightly in his shoulder. 

~

I’ll take on your shattered dreams  
I’d give you almost anything  
A chance to rise about the throne  
I swear these words are true  
I believe in you  
I’ll never, let you down  
I promise right here right now  
I wont let you down

Let You Down – Black Veil Brides

{ If you ever EVER feel this way, please contact me!! We can get through it together because I know exactly where you are coming from!! Please let me help! <3 }


	6. Imagine Being the Famous American Detective That Goes and Meets Sherlock Holmes

Landing from plane number 413, I walked off the airplane with my white fedora and (f/c) shirt with a small rainbow frocket. Being a big time detective meant looking like a dork sometimes; I am a human being after all. My (e/c) eyes sparkled as the sun got in my eyes, making me cover my hand. The name of this girl, known as the big time detective from the big country of the USA, was (f/n) (l/n). I liked going over my own personal information to keep my brain as I was going to meet the biggest detective in Europe, the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

Walking over to my suitcase, I looked at my surroundings, making my brain even sharper.  
“Man in the top hat just broke up with his ex wife for the second time, giving him a harder time to focus on his luggage as that man in the black hoodie is going to try to steal it.” I mumbled to myself as I watched my own predictions came true.   
The black hooded man ran at the fat man in the top hat and stole his small laptop suitcase, making me run after him. Tackling the man to the ground, I hovered over him and looked down at him. Scanning him really fast to find his weakness, I said, “If you don’t give that man his bag back, I’ll spill about the terrorist attack that you want to pull.” motioning to his coat pocket that had a small bomb in it. He smirked and said, “Why don’t I just pull it right now?”

I grinned back at the response, until a short blonde haired man with a scarf and newspaper hat pushed me away from him and grabbed the black hooded man. “Sherlock! I got the terrorist!” the man yelled.

Scanning the man, he look like he was in the war, but not actually fighting, Afghanistan obviously. He had just had an injury with his right leg that made him limp, but it was because he couldn’t get use to the regular life. Must have a sibling by showing he cares for someone’s safety as much as a women’s. Must not have a significant other and moves to other girls around the city. Plus he shouted Sherlock’s name. Could this be the fantastic John Watson?!  
Now noticing that people are staring at me, I deduce that I had just said all of that out loud… did I?”

Now a man with curly black hair and a tall posture approached me and smirked. He wore a navy blue scarf and black coat, giving him a mischievous look with his piercing blue eyes.   
“(y/n) (l/n), I suppose,” he said with a look of something in his eyes and his deep accent. “At your service,” I said with my different American/Irish accent. (Just pretend you are half Irish) ,”and I know for a fact you are the great Sherlock Holmes,” I said smiling up at the man.

“I’m going to like you, (f/n).” he said as he turned his head as he walked off. “Come along, (l/n)! You just solved our case like that! So, welcome to Europe!” he said with a little smile on his face. “I think I’m going to like you too, Holmes.” I said with a small look in my eyes that said something; something that has never been seen in my eyes for a long time. Love.

-5 years later-  
3rd POV

Sherlock and (y/n) started walking into the autopsy room as they had a new case and have been together for 3 years. Mary and John have been just married and Moriarty has been told that he was back, making everything so hard on our crimes. (y/n)’s and Sherlock’s relationship has been quite for some time now, but that was just because of safety reasons.

Getting a new case was like a Christmas present on Christmas Eve; (y/n)’s eyes shinned brightly as they examined the body. Molly walked in and tapped Sherlock on the shoulder, handing him the clipboard and slipped something in his pocket, giving him a wink for a go. Sherlock checked off the autopsy and (y/n) was so ready to get home to start research. 

“Wait, (y/n). I think you missed something.” he said as he motioned for her to come over. (y/n), very certain she didn’t miss a thing (because she never does), she walked over.  
“What? Am I off my game?” she asked with a worried expression. “No, you just left one thing.” he said, pointing to the man’s heart.

-YOUR POV-

As I leaned closely, I examined the heart area very very closely. It kinda looked… empty?  
“Sherlock, I think you got something. The heart must be miss-“ I said as I turned around to see Sherlock on one knee.  
“Oh (y/n). You never miss anything. You saw it when I told you I loved you. And you always will. You have stolen my heart for a long time. But know, I need to show you how much of my heart you have stolen. So, (y/n) (m/n (l/n), will you change your last name to Holmes and marry me? Because to be honest, I hate being cheesy,” he said with a worried, puppy dog smile.

I literally couldn’t breath, until I made him stand up and I jumped into his arms. 

“Yes!”


	7. Imagine Going Through a Hard Time When the Doctor Saves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN ON :[ i've been on my quotev and totally forgot about this account!! my quotev is soulandthedemon if you guys want to see my other stuff :D
> 
> #TW: suicide / rape attempt

Shutting the car door, you run inside as some small drops of tears and rain drip down your face.

Today has been a nightmare. Literally the worst day you have ever had. For one, you just got fired at [ fave/store ] because the manager tried to get some 'action' and you refused. Second, it started to rain as you were leaving your old work place. Third, your parents (who you have had a fight with) told you that you needed to be a better child, but that was like every day with society. Your depression got worse and you started to think about life in general. How horrible it is.

As you enter your beloved room, you pull your headphones and phone from your purse and throw the bag across the room. Jumping into bed, you wipe a couple of tears down your cheeks as you pull on your favorite song playlist. This playlist help you feel better when ever you were down, just like today.

Then you decided, today was the day to end it all. 

You decide to change into your favorite outfit before your last breath of life ; a [ f/c ] shirt with your favorite logo on it with black pants and combat boots. You also grab your favorite leather jacket and a navy blue scarf, just for touch and your fixed make up. Putting the phone in your jacket pocket, you start to head out into the city. You decided walking was the best option, seeing as no one would take your car home.

Looking at the people's faces walking to the highest building in the city, you noticed everyone kind of looked like a cookie cutter. You just stuck out like a sore thumb. But with your music, you didn't care; you just wanted to get this over with.

-YOUR POV-

I was so close to the tallest building when a man with 3D glasses and brown spiky hair bumped into me, making me fall down. The person bent down to eye level as I tried picking myself up. By then, some tears had spilled out. I looked up at the man and his face was full of concern.

"Why are you so sad? I'm sorry about knocking you over, but that is nothing to be sad of. I'm so sorry." he said as he held out a hand for me. I took it and stood up straight. "So, where were you off to in such a hurry?" I asked, taking note he was british.

"Well, there are some things that need to be not said. But what is your name?" he said, lowering his head so I could get direct eye contact.

"[ y/n ]." I said with a slight smile. He smiled back as he picked up a small piece of paper. "Names the Doctor. Just the Doctor. Now if you need me, crumple this paper." he said with a slight smile, before running into a new direction.

"Odd fellow." I whispered and started to walk to my destination.

-5 minutes later-

I stood on the edge of the tall building and looked down slightly. Tears ran down my face and I tried to breathe. I thought about that day and how everyone was so bad and that I would be in a better place if I just jumped.

Without realizing it, I crumpled the tiny white paper in my hand, and right as I was about to jump, a whooshing sound was surrounding my ears. Then, I turned around to see a blue police box and the door swung open to revile the Doctor.

 

"No! Don't do it!" he screamed and my eyes widened. "H-How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, one you are on the side of a very tall building, two, you crumpled that paper in your hand," he said as I looked at the paper, then back at him.  
"and three, I just saw you die once, and I don't want to see that again. Very bloody and you would have hit your head on a rock down below." he said with a small huff.

I couldn't believe my ears. A guy I only just met today, with a blue police box randomly on this building (which I didn't see before), and having a paper tell when I need him. 

"Whats going on and how...?" I asked again.

"My name is the Doctor. I am from a planet from Gallifry. I have saved people that you wouldn't believe and I've seen things only in your wildest dreams. That blue box is called the TARDIS and I travel through time with it. I go around in my blue box through space and time. Now, I have a big question to ask you, but you have to get off that ledge first." he said very quickly, bending down lower as if to pull me away from the ledge.

I hopped down slowly, almost falling backwards, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him and started to cry lightly into his brown coat.

"There, there." he said, patting my head slightly. I undid the hug slightly and looked up at him. "S-So that question...?" I said.

As if he forgot, he bonked himself on the head and said,"Ah yes! Now, because I told you about these things, would you like to come with me on this wild and crazy adventure?" he asked.

My eyes widened slightly and I hugged him.

"I would love to."

~

I don’t know where your going  
But do you got room for one more  
Troubled soul  
I don’t know where I’m going and  
I’m coming home and I said  
I’ll check in tomorrow if I  
Don’t wake up dead  
This is the road to moving  
And we’re starting at the end  
Say Yes

Alone Together – Fall Out Boy


	8. Imagine Washing Your Car While Dean Watches

SONG ~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE

*FLASHBACK*

-3rd POV-

Dirty, rotten, filthy, stink in...  
She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie

[ y/n ] parked her [ f/c ] 1967 Pontiac Bonneville in front of the biggest and best bar in town for hunters. Yes, [ y/n ] was a hunter, but only Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Ash knew. As she looked around, she saw that Jo was washing her motorcycle. [ y/n ] got out of her car and locked it as she walked over to the blonde daughter. 

Swingin' on the front porch   
Swingin' on the lawn   
Swingin' where we want   
'Cause there ain't nobody home   
Swingin' to the left   
And swingin' to the right   
If I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night yea

"Hey Jo, what 'cha doing?" she asked as she watched. Jo looked up from her motorcycle and put a wet sponge into the bubbly water-full bucket. "Oh, hey [ y/n ]. Nothing much, just washing my ride." she said, wiping a small amount of sweat from her forehead. "Mind if I use it after you?" [ y/n ] asked as she pointed to the bucket and supplies. Jo looked at the supplies and then at [ y/n ], then shrugged. "I'm pretty much done with it, so yeah, go ahead and take it." she said, handing her the bucket and other materials.

Swingin' in the living room   
Swingin' in the kitchen   
Most folks don't 'cause   
They're too busy bitchin'   
Swingin' in there 'cause   
She wanted me to feed her   
So I mixed up the batter   
And she licked the beater 

Thanking Jo, [ y/n ] walked back over to her 'baby' and set the supplies down. Taking off her black, leather jacket and throwing over to the side, she then took off her (f/c) short sleeved shirt, just to leave her in her black sports bra. She sighed and picked up the sponge, walking over to the back of the car with the bucket in hand. Setting the bucked back down, she walked over to her 'baby' and turned on the radio. It just so happens that one of her favorite songs was playing. Cherry Pie by Warrant. She walked back over to the back of the car and began to wash it. Moving her [ h/l ] [ h/c ] hair back out of her face, she hummed the song.

-Dean's POV-

I scream you scream   
We all scream for her   
Don't even try 'cause   
You can't ignore her

Sam and I were driving to the Roadhouse to find out more from Ash about our newest mission. Saying he wanted to meet in private was kind of weird, but probably for our safety. 

As we were driving into the parking lot, I looked to see a [ s/c ], [ short or tall ] girl with [ h/l ] [ h/c ] hair washing her car. I felt a little tug on my pants, but shushed it away. As Cherry Pie was blasting threw her car, she swayed left and right as she washed her car. Parking into the parking spot next to her, Sam and I got out of the car and I told Sam to go inside. He rolled his eyes and I looked at her. 

She's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
She's my cherry pie   
Put a smile on your face   
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie

"Hey, nice ride." I said, putting my hands into my coat pockets. She looked up and kept washing. "Oh yeah. I could never trade it for the world." she said with an angelic voice. She continued to hum the song and I walked over to her. "The names Dean. Dean Winchester." I said, holding a hand out for her.

-3rd POV-

Swingin' to the drums   
Swingin' to guitar   
Swingin' to the bass   
In the back of my car   
Ain't got money  
Ain't got no gas   
But we'll get where   
We're goin' if we   
Swing real fast

She looked up and smiled lightly as she shook Dean's hand. "[ y/n ] [ l/n ]." she said as she went to grab the bucket of water. Dean, with his cocky smile, looked around at her car. "So, how long have you had her?" he asked with his eyebrows slightly raised. She walked back over and splashed the water onto the car, making sure not to get her clothes. "Back in 1999, my father gave it to me. Needed a way to get to and fro on missions, and he decided to buy me the perfect car." she said with a sly smile. The chorus of the song came back on and Dean began to slightly sing. "She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise." he sang and [ y/n ] over heard him.

I scream you scream   
We all scream for her   
Don't even try 'cause   
You can't ignore her

"Come on! You can do better than that!" she said as she dropped everything and grabbed Dean's arms. Dean, a little taken back, gave her a questioning look. [ y/n ] just swung his arms as she tried to dance playfully. Dean chuckled and 'danced' with her.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That had been 2 years ago and [ y/n ] and her boyfriend, Dean Winchester were on a beach with the black Impala and [ f/c ] Bonneville parked on the sand. As they listened to the radio outside sitting on the front of the car, she hummed the song.

"You know, I think cherry pie is the best kind of pie." Dean said as he slowly go on one knee, bringing out a black box. "And I want to be able to taste that amazing flavor forever. [ y/n ] [ l/n ], will you marry me?" he asked. [ y/n ] blushed and covered her mouth as she let out a small scream. "Yes, Dean, yes!" she said over and over as Dean slipped the ring onto her finger. She hugged and kissed him.

She's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
She's my cherry pie   
Put a smile on your face   
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie, yeah, pie


	9. Imagine As You Are Dying, Dean Sings 'Hey Jude' To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TW: death

SONG : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlzlxGQZKlI  
(origanally by The Beatles)  
Don't Play it Until I Say :D

It started off as a normal demon hunt. Grab the salt. Grab the demon knife. We're good to go.  
Just the four of us. Dean, Sam, Cas, and me. All together on the road.

As we said the night before the hunt, we grabbed a couple beers and lived life to the fullest so then we would have some more memories. Playing pool with Dean; Keeping Sam off of the waitress, and Cas who was questioning life. Me? I was the more sober one that night. Making sure these guys needed a ride and many more. More like the water and medicine they needed the morning after.

Now to the present.

I grabbed a salt rifle and a demon knife and put the knife in my holster. "Dean, you got everything?" I asked. He looked up from polishing his sawed-off shotgun and tilted his head up with a 'yep' look. As I shut baby's trunk, I smiled as I looked at the boys. Us three against everything else. I sighed at the thought and put rifle on my shoulder like the bad-ass I was. I smiled at the guys with pure love and gave them a thumbs up. "Alright! Lets gank this douche-bag!" I said with a light tone in my voice. "Your chipper today, eh (animal)?" Sam said with a smile. 

Of course. (Animal). Sam the Moose, Dean the Squirrel, Cas the Cat, and (y/n) the (animal). Perfect.

I walked up to Sam and stood on my tip-toes as I tried to ruffle his hair, but not tall enough, so I just ruffled his face. "H-Hey!" he said with a chuckle. "You're too tall." I said with a slight humf. "Whatever. Lets roll out!" Dean said with a slight smirk. Cas nodded and teleported to a closer spot. As headed to our positions, Dean gave me a look of love and I gave him a slight peck on the lips with a smile. Of course, the lover boy does have a lover. Me, duh!

Dean gave me a hug and we walked to our positions. Sam was on one side of a big barn door, Dean and I on the other side. He gave us a count down and he opened the door slightly. He looked around, then looked at us as we fell into place as we raised our guns into action. Walking around, we noticed that no one was here, so I slightly lowered my rifle. "Thats odd. I thought Cas said they were here!" I whispered. 

All of a sudden, I hear a slight thud and a scream from Cas.

"Look out, (y/n)!" Cas screams.

I hear a slicing noise and I fall to the ground with a terrible ache.

I hear foot steps running away from me and some running at me. Another just jumping beside me.

"No, no no no no no no. Not like this. CAS! GET DOWN HERE!" I hear Dean scream.

"Dean... I'm sorry..." Castiel says. I open my eyes slowly and look at my chest. There I see a giant slash down the center of my chest that was so deep, I could see different strands of muscle. I scream in pain as the realization hits me like a giant brick.

"What do you mean, IM SORRY?!" Dean screams the last part. I bite my lip hard and keep my sobs in as I try to forget about the pain.

"I just ... I don't have enough grace to heal her..." I hear Cas say. Then I heard a huge slap or punch or something. I don't know, I was so focused on the pain that I didn't really pay much attention to what else was happening.

"NO! You heal her RIGHT NOW!" Dean screams, as I hear his voice start to crack. I look at Dean in sorrow in my eyes.

"Dean." I say in a whisper. "Dean, it's ok." I say with a slight smile while tears role down my face. "Everything is ok."

"No! Nothing is ok, (y/n)! Look at you!" he says, trying not to scream at me. "I know." I said, calmly. "But, I must have to die sometime, right?"

"But not like this! We were supposed to grow old together! Get married! HAVE TWO KIDS AND NAME THEM BOBBY AND ADAM!" He starts to scream as tears roll down his face.

"Dean, before I go, please just do one thing."

"Anything."

"Say what's on your mind, right now."

The next thing I heard was sobbing and something that reminded me of calming.

(*start music*)

I hear Dean humming and as I look at his red face, I put my hand on his cheek as he leans in.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad~  
Take a sad song~ and make it better~  
Remember~ to let her into your heart~  
Then you can start to make it better~"

I heard Dean singing. Dean, singing. Actually singing. And it sounded like angels aligning.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid~  
You were made to~ go out and get her~  
The minute you let her under your skin~  
Then you begin to make it better~"

I hear Sam come back into the room and run by my side. I hear his calling for Cas like Dean did minutes ago. Dean, not even flinching, kept singing.

"Anytime you feel the pain~  
Hey Jude, refrain~  
Don't carry the world~  
upon your shoulder~"

He starts to breathe heavily and the tears start to fall harder, like a nightmare coming to life.

"For well you know that it's a fool~ who plays it cool~  
By making his world~ a little colder~"

Now Dean just can't sing anymore. His voice is too horse and he just hugs you.

"That was amazing Dean." I say with my sore, sick voice.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I'm proud of all of us." I say with a light smile as I start to feel light headed and start to go into eternal slumber.

-FAST FORWARD-

A sudden rush enters my body and I spring up from the bed. I lift up my shirt slightly and look at my body. No scars. Just a weird looking ... handprint?  
Then I look around. 

"Where am I?"

"Alive again."

I hear a familiar voice and turn my head.

"Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A PART 2 FOR GABE X READER AND A LITTLE DEAN X READER ;3;


	10. Imagine Having a Tattoo / Birthmark of Your SoulMate's Name, But You Change Your Name so You Don't Get Hurt by Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird Title, I know
> 
> So what would happen if you had a tattoo ever since you were little of your soulmates name? Now, what would happen if you had to use a different name for SHIELD, but your soulmate (Pietro) doesn't know it's you?

(F/N) = Fake Name  
(F L/N) = Fake Last Name  
(R/N) = Real Name

The elevator doors swing open as I limp into Stark Towers with staggered breathing. It was right after the battle with Ultron and everyone was in a mess. Bruce and Tony were making sure all the weapons were in tact; Thor was making sure the building wasn't collapsing, and Steve, Nat, and Clint were making sure everyone was alright. For the twins, they were checking up on each other. Pietro had a really close call saving Clint and a little kid, but made it out alive. 

Me on the other hand, I was holding onto my chest as a couple of bullets were into my abdomen. I limp and wince as I head to the infirmary in the building. Pietro looks at me and runs up to catch me right as I was about to faint from blood loss. 

"(F/N)? (F/N), can you hear me?!" I hear Pietro say as I fall into unconsciousness.

About 10 minutes later, I wake up as I am carried to Helen's tissue machine by Pietro. I look up to him with squinted eyes as he sets me down onto the hard table. He sees me and smiles lightly. "Don't worry, (F/N). You're going to be fine." he says with his thick accent that I have fell in love with. He looks to Helen as she explains, "She got hit on her lower abdomen and by her ribs. We need to remove her shirt." Obviously, I was fine with taking off my shirt because I was wearing a sport's bra, but I couldn't. Not here. Not with him.

"No!" I shout. They both look at me with confusion and a little wide eyed, with Pietro having a slight blush. Well, I should probably explain.

My real name is (R/N) (L/N). But to everyone in SHIELD and the Avengers, I'm known as (F/N) (F L/N). Why? Because I should never trust anyone right off the bat. ESPECIALLY SHIELD. I would never know what they would do with my real info. So, I hid it. Forever. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if we all didn't have a tattoo of our soul mate's names on our chest. Mine, of course, had to be Pietro Maximoff. You can now see the complication. Now, back to real time.

"We have to (F/N)! We need to fix up these wounds." Helen says to me in urgency.  
"Can he leave then?" I ask with a slight blush, and panicked voice.  
"Nuh-uh. I'm staying right by your side, sister." he says with a slight smirk and his hand folded onto mine.

My breathing becomes rapid and the next thing I know, Helen grabs some scissors and starts cutting my bloodied shirt off of my torso.

"No! Stop!" I softly scream, but it's too late.

They see the fine, cursive, black print right along the side of my sport's bra.

Pietro Maximoff.

Pietro looks at the tattoo wide eyed. He raises his shirt to see my real name onto his chest, right about his pecks.

(R/N) (L/N).

As Helen goes away from the machine, Pietro looks at me with confusion as he places one of his firm hands by my head.

"(F/N), what is going on?!" Pietro asks with a scared tone.  
"Don't call me that please." I whisper as I smile lightly and turn my head so I don't look at him.

He places both hands onto my face and makes them move my head so I am staring into his icy, blue ones.

"Who are you?" He asks with curiosity.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." I say with a slight chuckle.

"I'm going to ask again. Who. Are. You?" he says calmer, while his face comes closer to mine.

"My name is (R/N) (L/N) and I am your soul mate." I said as I smile with happiness.

He smiles back as he smashes his soft, warm lips onto mine. I grab onto his cheek and go deeper into the kiss, feeling his jaw line. As we both let go for air, he looks at my features with a sigh. 

"(R/N)."

"Oh, how I've waited for you to call me that." I say as I playfully bite my lip. He then takes his lips and softly bites my lower lip with a soft growl.

"You are going to explain yourself. Then, I need to show you what you have been missing this whole time."

"Ok, speedy."


End file.
